The Floating Islands
by wildcrazything
Summary: The world is in an epidemic. Overpopulation is the biggest problem the Earth is facing. The solution...the Floating Islands (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! We don't own Hetalia or phrases you may have heard from Spoonychan's comic dubs for KH. But we do own our OC's and most of the humour.**

Prologue:

The world is in an epidemic. Overpopulation is the biggest problem the Earth is facing. The countries have gathered in the World Conference Building to come up with a solution to solve the problem.

"Free condoms!" Denmark stood up and threw his arms out wide. He uttered a loud choking noise when Norway grabbed his tie and started choking him.

"Actuarry that may be a good idea. As it wourd reduce the amount of pregnancies." Japan's soft spoken voice sounded.

"But how would we distribute them?" England asked.

"Cereal boxes!" Denmark cried proudly, only to be choked again.

"Dude! That's a totally awesome idea!" America agreed.

"Hai. I agree with America-san."

"Shut up you fat git you don't even know what a condom is! You're probably the cause of this mess, God fifty two states!" England shook his fist at the burger eating nation.

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

After finishing choking Denmark Norway suddenly remembers a conversation Sealand was having at the dinner table with Finland about a story he'd recently been told about this weird boy named Jack who gains magic beans which grows a giant beanstalk which grows to another land. An idea struck him. He stands up to grab everyone's attention.

He coughs twice, although everyone is still arguing over their ideas and no one is able to hear him, so losing his patience he summoned his giant, green troll that only few countries could see.

The troll bellowed out and smashes his gigantic, hairy fists against the floor causing the room to shudder and quake.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Germany whipped his head around trying to find the source of the noise.

"It was me." Norway replied

"What? You're not strong enough to do that." Iceland pointed out.

"When I say 'it was me', I mean it was my troll."

"Your troll doesn't exist." Iceland frowned

"He does too bitch!" Norway screamed at him, showing a rare case of emotions before once again returning to his normal stoic self.

"Wow, you got angry!"

"No I didn't, it was a figment of your imagination," he stated calmly "now may I say my idea?"

Germany sighed "Ja, go ahead."

"It may sound a bit farfetched, I remember Sealand speaking about a story the other day about magic beans growing up into a new land, I was thinking that the Magic Trio could create something similar."

"What you mean like a giant?" America asked tilting his head

"No, I mean a beanstalk."

England burst out "how can you believe Sealand! He's not even a proper country!"

At that comment all the Nordics rose to their feet, put their hands on the table and shouted "He is to us!"

Said nation popped up from under the table shouting "take that England, you British Jerk of Jerks!"

"You cretin!" the British nation shouted shaking his fist at him.

"Shut up all of you! Or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

"What is it wiz you and beating people wiz peace prizes?" France exclaimed.

Before Switzerland had a chance to reply a shrill bell sounded.

"Woo break time! First dibs on the monkey bars!" America stood up and dashed out of the room,

"You bloody wanker!" England stood up and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl with bright red hair sat quietly with her feet dangling off of the edge of the world. Her world. Their world. No one else was there, it was just her and her friends, sisters you could call them.

"Hey Rosa!" the child turned and looked at her sister walking towards her, Mirla, a purple haired female, with her dragon at her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked when she reached her.

"Just looking." Rosa replied and turned her attention back to the clouds surrounding them.

"Dinner's ready." Mirla informed her,

"Evanna didn't cook did she?" she made a face, Evanna was the worst cook they had, she burnt _everything_.

"No, Alsa cooked." At this Rosa bolted up and started to run towards the bridges that connected each of their islands. They had made them as soon as they saw each other on the other side and it was the only way they could see and visit each other.

Mirla giggled at her sister's eagerness and followed her, but at a much slower pace, although she thought of what food that may be left after everyone else and dashed off after her.

Before they could reach the house however, the ground started to rumble and shake. Both children fell down with a cry and turned their heads to the side of the island. Mirla tried standing and Rosa crawled after her towards the edge. However, they soon leapt back and screamed as something dark and huge like a snake appeared, towering above them for a moment before collapsing to the ground and burying itself in the grass, clinging like fingers.

"W-what is it?" Rosa asked,

"I d-don't know." Mirla replied. They both stood up and dared to venture a little closer, now more vines were starting to crawl their way around the edges of the island.

"Run?" Mirla asked,

"Run!" Rosa started off at a sprint down the pathway towards the bridge that connected Rosa's island to Alsa's. They sprinted all the way across the bridge making it bounce and jolt beneath their feet and they didn't stop until they reached the wooden hut near a river, where they skidded to a halt and climbed the ladder to the door.

Inside, the two heads of the other girls, Alsa and Evanna, turned to Rosa and Mirla bursting through the door.

"Food's ready!" Alsa said,

"Come look!" Mirla panted,

"There's a weird thing attacking my island!" Rosa added, also panting,

"Where?" Evanna stood up,

"Come on!" both Rosa and Mirla said in unison and scrambled back down the ladder.

They lead the way back to where the 'weird thing' was. When they reached it Rosa and Mirla pointed at it,

"There!" they shouted in unison.

All four of them stared at the vine as it curled around the rocks and into the soil. As a rustling sound started, they leaned in to hear and find out what it was.

"What is it?" Alsa asked trying to look over.

A hand appeared over in a puppet like fashion, turning left and right.

"Ah! It's a hand with no body!" Rosa gripped the sides of her head and shook it,

The hand continued to turn, "All clear!" it 'said'.

"Ah! It talks!" Mirla cried and grabbed a stick. Another hand joined the first and 'looked' about,

"No it's not! There's people here!" it said to its companion, the other hand turned towards them,

"Oh, yeah."

"Hehe, they're funny!" Rosa giggled, now pointing with glee at the hands,

"They're creepy!" Evanna yelled, Mirla raised the stick,

"Die!" she yelled

"No!" Rosa held her back "they're funny!"

"They're weird!"

"Hands can't be there without a body," Alsa pointed out, "and they can't talk, my hands can't."

"Let's see!" Rosa walked over to the hands and grabbed hold of them with her significantly smaller ones and yanked. A man's head and shoulders appeared and stared at them. Soon he climbed up and stood in front of them.

"Ah! It looks funny!" Mirla shouted and raised her stick again,

"It looks pretty," Rosa looked up at him in awe, "shrink a little. Come on." She reached up.

The tall 'it' raised an eyebrow but did as told. Kneeling down in front of the child, watching as she reached up to his face.

"Let's see…" she opened his mouth, "you have a mouth, teeth, gums," she poked his nose "a nose, eyes," she covered his bewildered blue eyes, "and… pretty hair." She stroked his surprisingly soft, blonde, spiky hair, "So soft. But how does it stick up? Are you upside down?" she asked after a while.

The unknown thing chuckled and ruffled Rosa's head back, not hearing Mirla's warning growl.

"Yeah, I'm upside down."

"Oi Denmark! Is there anything up there or not?" an annoyed voice comes from the edge, making the girls flinch. The thing now identified as a 'Denmark' turned towards the edge,

"Yeah, come on, you've got to see this." He waved his hand, and then others started climbing up.

They all looked different, but not like all the girls looked different, they looked even more different.

One of them gasped when they saw the girls, he had light blonde hair and big doe like brown eyes. The strangers all knelt down to peer closer at them. As they did so, the children took the chance to explore the newcomers, seeing as they hadn't hurt Rosa.

"What are they? They look like us, but they don't look like us." Evanna wondered aloud looking closely at one of their stoic faces and its light purple eyes.

"He has eyes like a doe." Alsa murmured, looking at the one who had gasped.

"They dress funny," Mirla commented holding the tallest one's coat, he also had light blonde hair, but had piercing blue eyes.

"They're like cloaks," Rosa grabbed the Denmark's coat as well,

"But not, they have arm holes, and they're shaped different." Both girls lifted the back of their long coats and inspected them. Tugging at the stitching at how they'd been made.

Mirla faced the tall 'thing' and pushed the sides of its mouth up with her fingers, "you should smile, you seem happy but you don't show it." She let go, and a small smile remained on his face, "There you go!"

A loud rumble distracted everyone.

Alsa let out a sigh "come on, the food's ready anyway." She tugged the person up,

"Yeah come on! You can stay for dinner!" Rosa grabbed the Denmark's hand and followed.

"Wait," the other stoic one that Evanna had stared at said "we have to find the others first."

"You mean there are more of you Fog Giants?"

"Yes," it replied, "four groups of us. They should have also landed by now."

"Let's go look for them then!" Rosa threw her arms up with glee "Come on! They should be on another island! Let's go to Evanna's!" she tugged the Denmark's hand and ran off.

The other girls followed, also grabbing the stranger's hands and running off with them across the ground towards the bridge leading to Evanna's house.

"H-hold… on." The strangers panted and pulled to a halt. These children were too fit for their own good!

"What are you waiting for?" Evanna put her hands on her hips.

"We can't run as fast as you." The doe-eyed one said between breaths.

The children sighed and waited for them to catch their breath. Afterwards they decided to walk, being as they had already ran nearly half way there. Along the way, they all introduced themselves.

The girls all originally thought they were 'Denmark's' but realised they weren't all called that. Only the first one was called Denmark. The tallest one with stern blue eyes and light blonde hair was Sweden, and he didn't seem to talk much, but the girls liked him anyway, his quietness reminded them of an animal. Although his glare scared them a little.

The one with the doe eyes was called Finland, he was one of the most cheerful and friendly, like Denmark, except in a more parental way. Alsa still thought he was most like a deer.

Norway was the second stoic one with emotionless purple eyes and blonde hair with a strange curl floating by the side of it, which Rosa tried touching, until he told her it shouldn't be touched, so she settled for staring at it longingly.

They also found out that they had two other brothers: Iceland and Sealand. But Sealand had to stay behind because he was too young, and Iceland stayed behind to watch him.

Coming up to their hand made, rickety bridge, they saw a snow-capped island on the other side.

Evanna stood in front of them all,

"Welcome to my place!" she cheered.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**WE'RE CURRENTLY EDITING THIS STORY TO MAKE IT A BETTER WRITTEN, MORE SERIOUS STORY WITH MORE OF A PLOT RATHER THAN RANDOM STUFF WHICH COMES INTO OUR HEADS (WE'LL TRY AND KEEP SOME OF THE HUMOR) **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN INTO THIS FIC THEN PLEASE PM ME CREDDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU. ^_^**


End file.
